Midnight Excursions
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Cloud disappeared. Leon is worried, but Cloud's friends don't seem to be. They see it as Cloud's usual disappearing act, but Leon thinks otherwise. What really happened to Cloud? M/M, violence
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I'm on vacation! So I got one week to make this story that I've been having in my head for the longest time. Recently I've been reading some great Squall and Cloud fics. I really wanted to write something a little of my own. The characters will be slightly out of form only because it's been years since I played either FFVII, FFVIII, or Kingdom Hearts. I'm only using Kingdom Hearts as a base for this story because I like the Squall and Cloud characters. Anyway, READERS NOTE! I'm going to try to make this a long story with roughly around six to eight chapters. I have nine days until my vacation is over so we'll try that. LOL

------------------------------

Chapter One

There he stood, yet again. Night after night as if he was a guardian angel, protecting this town from nameless evil beings. His blond hair was the only thing to stand out with his black outfit. The red scarf he wore around his neck flowed beautifully behind him with the gentle breeze. I crouched down, holding the chain at the end of my sword, avoiding all noise. I knew from earlier experiences that if I got any closer or made even a quiet sneeze, I would alert the blond to my presence. As a former SOLDIER, his senses were still one hundred percent. It made it difficult to sneak up on him much less spy. I noticed his excursions a few days ago, and I've followed him since. I thought that he was disappearing somewhere to exercise, but I was wrong. He often returned to the same spot, looking for something. The wind blew his hair as he lifted his head to stare at the sky. So much was hidden behind those glowing blue eyes. He was a mystery that I wanted to solve. I was fascinated with him and his loner spirit that reflected mine own.

His friends and comrades were here in this town, while mine was far from here. I missed them, but my mission here was more important. I scratched my head and wondered for the fifth time why he chose to be alone. He could settle down and live his life the way he wanted to, but he didn't. Sora long since defeated the darkness of this world even he moved on with his life. I knew Cloud was searching for Sephiroth, but I never asked why. I wouldn't think he would tell me even if he did. That would explain why he chose to come to this cliff night after night. This was the last place Sephiroth was scene. Even I couldn't find traces of Sephiroth anywhere near here.

I ran my finger over the scar that my former friend blessed me with. Noticing Cloud's sudden movements to reach for his sword, I jumped off the cliff and headed back to my place. He must have sensed me after all. One of these times he's not going to take a simple "I was patrolling" as an answer. Fearing that he was find out my secret, I ran the length back to the castle where I've been staying for the past couple of months. I didn't bother to look back. I just assumed he was searching for the presence that he sensed.

Sensing someone, I stopped suddenly and pulled out the Lionheart. Its glow eliminated the brunette in front of me. "Seeing a certain blond warrior again, Squall?"

I grunted. "Don't call me that," I hissed, hating how Aerith found out my real name. I never knew how she did, but I wasn't asking. I was grateful that she never told anyone.

"And, why not? With your efforts to help Sora, he managed to save the world. I don't know what your so afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then tell him how you feel."

I blinked and stared at her for a few seconds. How in the world does she always manage to change subjects so quickly? I returned the blade to the slot on my back. "I don't have feelings for Cloud."

"Sure you don't. If you wait too long, you might lose your chance." She walked away just as swiftly as she appeared. It didn't matter what she thought. She was the only one that knew of my failure and my obvious crush on the blond warrior. She didn't see it as a failure, but a set back. I was completely humiliated. If I was some hero, then I should have been able to save my world from the heartless. I should have saved all my comrades. Cloud's comrades are still in one piece. He's clearly stronger than I am. I glanced up at the sky. Not only was I a failure, but I was in love with a man.

I slammed my fist against the wall, before walking up the stairs, returning to Ansem's lab. I turned the computer on to take a look through his research. There had to be some clues on how the heartless were created and why. I wanted to make sure that if they ever came back, I wouldn't lose this time. I leaned back against the chair. I closed my eyes only for a brief second, but apparently that was all I needed in order to fall asleep. I knew my body was tired. It was too many nights in a row, staying up to midnight, watching Cloud from the distance and then going around repairing the damage to the town done by the heartless. Maybe Aerith was right. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I laughed in my half drowsy state. Not in a million years. Two loners could never get together. It was not possible. I highly doubt he looked at men, not with how he glanced at the women in his group.

I woke to the irritating sound of flesh hitting metal. Shaking the sleep from my body, I became aware that someone was knocking on the door to the lab. Reaching up to the yellow button at the top of the computer, I watched as the door slid open. "Leon, have you seen Cloud?" Yuffie ran saying things I couldn't understand at first.

I yawned and stretched in the seat. "How could I see clouds from inside a lab?" Realization of what the hyperactive ninja meant, I sat up in the chair. "Cloud?"

"He didn't come home last night." That was odd. When I left him, he seemed like he was about ready to attack. What if he wasn't going to attack me. Sephiroth? I picked my gunblade up and ran out of the lab. "Wait! Where are you going?"

The only thing I could think of was making it to the cliff that Cloud normally stood at. I silently prayed that he was alright. I ran down the stairs and off through the mountain pass. I slowed my running once I came out of the small cave and up to the ledge. I didn't want to risk ruining any of the evidence that could help me find Cloud. I turned around and stopped Yuffie from running into the area. "Wait. We need to search the area for clues. This was the last place I saw Cloud."

"What can I do?"

"Go back and get the others."

Yuffie stared at me for a few seconds before disappearing into the cave. I sighed as I glanced around the area. It didn't matter if the others were here; I didn't want her bothering me while I scoped the area. Off to the right of the field, I noticed a small spot of blood. So he did fight with someone. I looked over the cliff to make sure he wasn't lying somewhere bleeding to death. It frustrated me that there was no other signs of Cloud besides the blood spot if it was his to begin with. I leaned down, noticing a crack in the stone. I knelt down beside it and ran my fingers along the smooth surface. It was obviously a slice from a very thin sword. That could only mean one thing. Sephiroth. Sephiroth took Cloud or something for that matter. That slice was too thin to be Cloud's thick sword.

I turned around and saw Cloud's friends standing at the edge of the cliff. I frowned and crossed my arms. "Would Sephiroth kidnap Cloud for any reason?"

Aerith walked over towards me. "It'll be out of the ordinary. Sephiroth always played with Cloud for lack of better words. I wouldn't put it pass Sephiroth to do something like that. I hope it's a kidnapping and not Cloud dead somewhere."

"Out of the ordinary, huh? I'm going to look around one more time." I didn't like the unsettling feeling that I was having. If Sephiroth wasn't the type to kidnap people, then Cloud had to be around here somewhere. Taking one final look around the cliff, I sat down in the middle of the area. Something didn't seem right. Aerith sat down beside me as the rest of Cloud's friends went off to search for the blond man. "I failed again."

"No you didn't. You had no way of knowing that something would happen to him. We'll find him."

I placed my hand over the small blood spot. "If it was unlikely for Sephiroth to kidnap Cloud, then what happened to him."

Aerith sighed. "Cloud disappears a lot. Yuffie is the only one worried at this point besides you. There was a time when Cloud disappeared for a week straight. We thought he was dead until he showed up at the house with his sword in hand. Apparently he returned to Midgar to retrieve his mentor's sword."

"There's blood here."

"It's a spot, Leon. He could have cut himself polishing his sword. You're worrying too much."

"Maybe you're worrying too less."

Aerith stood. "Sephiroth won't leave a small amount of blood there. You have to know something about him. He's a killer. Nothing in his profile ever said that he'd kidnap anyway much less Cloud. Cloud and him are rivals. They constantly fight until one of them will be the only one standing. Cloud would never let himself to be taken so easily. If it was a kidnapping, there would be more blood. Think this over."

"I am. The Cloud that I know wouldn't disappear like you said. True, you've known him longer, but still. Something feels off. I'm going to search the town for any clues. You guys can believe what you wish." I stood and walked off not caring if she followed me or not. I was going to find Cloud one way or the other.

--------------------------

Question: I have two ways of going about this story. One is to follow Leon the whole way through and the other is to bring in what's happening to Cloud in between Leon's chapters. If you have an opinion let me know. If no one cares, I'll just pick one and go with it. I'm just curious.

I'm sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's early I didn't give you guys a chance to choose. Or much of a chance I should say. I figured that it would be a longer more interesting story if I add in Cloud's chapters. I'm going to work on this chapter, and if you guys don't like it feel free to tell me. If you don't care, then I'll keep going LOL. I'm not too picky on things. I'm going to try to get this one up quickly so I can wok on the rest of the chapters and see where they go. Maybe I'll actually plan this story instead of writing it as it goes LOL. Anyway onward.

-------------------

Chapter Two

Cloud attempted to move for the second time, but his hands and feet were bound to the bed he lied on, and his back was still aching. He cursed his slow healing body. He knew he didn't break anything when he hit the ground, but he was sure he pulled something out. Even though he didn't know how long he was unconscious, he knew that it wasn't too long if everything still ached. Pulling his legs as far away from the where it was chained, he tried to break it again. Something about the chain was preventing his mako strength. He tried his arms again, pushing his limits. Grunting he slammed his head back down on the mattress. He moved his head again. This time he managed to peel some of the fabric away from his mouth, but the blindfold remained tight around his eyes.

He hated being so helpless. But, worst of all, he hated not knowing who had him. He knew it wasn't Sephiroth. The long silvery haired ex-SOLDIER wouldn't keep him blindfolded. He also wouldn't bother kidnapping him in the first place. Judging by the chains, it had to be someone that knew about mako and how to counter it. Listening closely, Cloud heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. At least something was still working properly. The footsteps sounded heavy and clicked against the ground. Boots. The way they walked sounded like military; long strides and clicked the same every time. Cloud assumed he made enough noise to signal that he was awake.

The door creaked open. The way it dragged on the ground; it sounded heavy and metal. Something that wouldn't pose a threat to the Buster Sword, but Cloud knew even if he did manage to escape the chains, he would never find his sword. The bed bent to added weight. Cloud turned his head to the presence, attempting to figure out who it was. The large hands touched the side of his face and ran his soft fingers down his cheeks. He was someone that didn't worked with his hands; a fighter like Tifa, maybe. The hands continued down his neck and chest. Cloud flinched away as far as he could, but he couldn't move far enough.

Cloud's body stiffened when the hands stopped at his waist. Squeezing his eyes shut under the blindfold, Cloud tried to will himself away from the situation. He knew what was going to happened. He was powerless to stop it. His belt buckle was pulled opened as the weight shifted on the bed. The man straddled Cloud's waist and leaned down to his ear. "I know I don't have to whisper in your ear in order for you to hear me. It makes it more exciting, doesn't it? Your body isn't responding yet, but I know how to make you feel pleasure. More pleasure than you've ever felt. I know you want it. I've seen the way you look at Leon. I've seen the way he looked at you. I will not let him have you first. The traitor deserves never to find happiness." The man sat up and moved off of Cloud. Cloud's heart beat rapidly in his chest as the man walked over to the door. "Before I enjoy the dessert, I'm going to enjoy dinner. Squall will be first or should I call him Leon. That is the only way you know him, huh?"

Cloud screamed as loud as he could through the gagged. He pulled harder on the chains, not caring that he would break his wrists and ankles. He had to get to Leon before this madman did. He heard the name Squall before. They considered him a failure. He was the only one that escaped his world after the heartless took it over. He met one of Squall's comrades before. They held heavy vengeance for the young man. This man wasn't the same person; he didn't recognize the voice. This person was someone new. If Leon was Squall, then it would explain his loner attitude and his obsession with finding ways to dispatch the heartless without the keyblade. Cloud pulled on the chains hooking his wrists one more time. This time his right wrist cracked. Cloud screamed through the gagged, but continued to pull with all his strength. The metal headrest finally bent far enough to slip the chain over the small crack that he made.

He pulled the gag and blindfold off and finally saw the room he was in. It was a cell. The metal bars remained, but something was covering them from the outside. The door was solid metal, making it impossible to break through without his sword. Cloud cradled his broken wrist while he reached down and pulled on the chains connecting his feet. The chained was more stubborn than the one around his wrist. He gave up after several minutes and placed his head against his knees. He glanced up and noticed the Buster Sword sitting in the corner not too far from the bed. Cloud sat there for a few seconds, debating on whether he should reach for it. The man must have wanted him to escape. "What sick game are you playing?" Cloud silently asked.

Choosing to ignore the obvious trap, he leaned as far off the bed as he could and grabbed the Buster Sword. Slicing the chain apart, Cloud freed his feet first before separating his wrists. His wrist throbbed, and he hated himself for breaking the primary one. Even though he could use both hands to fight, he felt more comfortable wielding the sword in his right hand. He walked over to the door with as much strength as he could muster. He blasted the door open with his Blade Beam. He stopped suddenly noticing a cord pulled across the doorway and over to either wall. Explosives lined both walls. He carefully stepped over the cord and stopped. "He knew I would escape. What was he planning?"

Cloud eased himself through the dark hallway of what looked like a former prison. He stopped suddenly looking at the crisscross pattern of cords on the floor. Glancing up, he saw he same pattern on the ceiling. The area in-between each intercession wasn't wide enough to put his feet through. If he made a running start, he might be able to make it across the ten foot area, but if he missed, it could be devastating. Backing as far as he could, he ran with all the speed he could build up and jumped.

He landed on the last cord. "Damnit!" Moving as fast as he could, he dove out of the way of crashing rubble, but not fast enough. A large rock fell on his foot. He screamed and used his sword to throw the rock off before it could cause more damage. He pulled himself away from the blast just incase more of the ceiling decided to fall. He pulled the padding off his shin-guards and cut it apart. Cutting his boot off, he assessed the damage. There were clear signs of fracture. Placing half the padding under his foot and the other pieces around his sides and top, he pulled the long sleeve off his jacket and wrapped it around as tightly as he could. He grunted in pain and sat there for a few seconds while the pain eased a little.

Cloud pulled himself up, using his sword and the wall for support. He glanced up and looked at the light spilling into the corridor. Walking outside, he saw the cliff that he fell off of. He looked back at the way he came out and noticed that there was no way for someone to see the entrance without climbing down the cliff. Leaning against the wall to catch his breath, Cloud assessed the best way to reach the top. There was no stairs or even a slope to climb on. Determined to reach Leon before something happened, Cloud stabbed his sword into the wall of the cliff right above his height and pulled himself up onto it. "This is going to hurt." Crouching down as low as he could, he leaped up and caught the edge of the cliff.

He lifted his body up and over the edge. Breathing heavily, his foot throbbed. Cloud glanced down at the sword too far down for him to reach. He had no time to return to his house and get the other sword, but he couldn't walk into a battle with a broken wrist and ankle and no weapon. Just about to move on through the mountainside, Cloud noticed a crowbar. Confused on why that would be there, he didn't question more. He used it to pull the Buster Sword out of the wall and up flipped it up to him. Catching it with his left hand, Cloud returned it to the slot on his back.

He used the crowbar to pull himself to his feet. It took him several tries to get over to wall. Cloud used the wall and walked very carefully back to town. He got all the way back to right outside of the town when Aerith appeared out of nowhere. "I knew you just disappeared. What happened?" She asked suddenly, noticing the way the blond SOLDIER stood. She helped him to sit down on the ground while she used her healing powers to mend his broken bones.

"Where's Leon?"

"Looking for you."

"Have you ever heard of someone named Squall." Cloud wanted to know if anyone else knew about Squall.

Aerith remained silent for a few seconds. "Yes. It's a shame what happened to him. Can you imagine being the only one to escape your world after the heartless took over. Wherever he is, he must really be lonely."

"He's Leon, isn't he?" Aerith continued to heal him in silence. She wasn't sure if Cloud should know. "His life could be in danger. Is he or isn't he Leon?" She nodded slowly. "I need to find him."

Cloud stood and helped the young woman to stand. "Last I saw, he was looking for you. I'd try Ansem's lab first." Cloud nodded as he tested his foot and wrist.

"Thank you, Aerith. Don't tell anyone. If someone is going to attack Leon, then I want to sneak up on this assassin instead of bringing an army in that would alert him. I'll protect Leon with all my might. But, if you happen to find him before me, call me."

"Of course. Cloud," Aerith whispered. "Don't go too hard on him for hiding himself. If you were humiliated and labeled a failure, wouldn't you hide yourself from public eye while you tried to find a way to redeem yourself?"

Cloud frowned, but didn't say anything more. He leaped up the wall until he reached the top door, leading into the lab. "I would do the same," Cloud whispered before walking through the doorway.

--------------------

Well that's a little bit longer than the first one. Defiantly not as long as my other chapters. I'm trying. I hope I'm not losing anyone with this chapter. I'm trying to keep the man hidden, but give enough to keep some people thinking about who he is. I hope I picked a person you'd never expect though. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to apologize to loving4tomorrow. I'm so sorry. I didn't see your review until after I uploaded the last chapter. Thankfully we were thinking the same thing. Thank you again for the review.

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I'm glad everything is okay. I'm going to keep everything a mystery for at least one more chapter.

Author's Note: I'm going to admit this. I do not know exactly what happened to Squall's base, but I'm going to take a guess and write something that would sound good. If anyone knows exactly what happened I'm sorry if I messed it up. I'm basing it sort of on when the base was attacked with the soldiers right before it became a floating ship. The only difference is it'll be portals of heartless instead of soldiers breaking into the base. Also I'm adding a character that's not in Kingdom Hearts but was with Squall. My mind just seemed to flow that way. Sorry.

WARNING: Language, violence, bondage, and toys The last two are in the last two paragraphs of this story. If it bothers you please skip it.

-----------------------------

Chapter Three

I searched high and low for Cloud. There were no signs of him anywhere. I grew frustrated more and more as the day went on. Something seemed off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. It was the same feeling I had hours before to heartless invaded. Portal after portal opened all around the garden. SeeD dispatched from every floor, firing on the countless enemies. It didn't take long for the swarm of soulless beings to cover every part of our base. Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and I formed one group that was in charged of defending the top floors. We were the last level of defense protecting the headmaster. The heartless were too many. They overcame all our troops within the hour. Every good soldier knows that you go down defending the base. Or, at least that's what I thought and was willing to accept.

The girls lied unconscious directly in front of the elevator leading up to Cid's office. I barely had energy to put the last bullet into my gunblade. A white light surrounded me. I thought it was the end, but something pulled me away from my base and landed me in Traverse Town. With no way to return to my base, I looked around the town only to figure out that the garden was completely taken over. My name was ruined. I couldn't bring myself to admit to people who I was. Everything inside of me screamed that it was wrong. That it wasn't my fault, but I knew that was a lie. I changed my name that day and started my solo mission. I was going to find some way to defeat all the heartless even if it killed me.

It didn't take long for the heartless to appear in that town. Determined to put some of my research into affect, I tried to kill the creatures, but my blade did nothing to them just like at the garden. Fearing that there was going to be another take over, I joined a group of soldiers. They seemed more knowledgeable about the heartless and other worlds. That's where I met Sora; the only person that could defeat the heartless. His keyblade had some sort of energy around it that attacked the heartless's core, destroying it. I couldn't believe it. All I had to do was get my hands on that keyblade, and I could save the garden, but unfortunately, the blade was made for one person only. I couldn't use it even if I tried. Supporting him was the only thing I could do in order to help my world. If he could defeat the darkness, the heartless would leave my world, and I could fix what I've done wrong.

Eventually we hitched a ride on the gummi ship and arrived at Merlin's house in Hollow Bastion. That's when we discovered Ansem's lab. I figured if I could find out how he created the heartless or even reconstruct a keyblade of my own, then I could return to the garden with the means to prevent this from ever happening again. I knew with the defeat of the heartless and nobodies along with Organization XIII, I could return to my world, but my solo mission wasn't complete. Or, maybe it was my own fear. It didn't matter. I noticed a few days ago that I was searching for ways to stay with Cloud. Apparently my feelings wanted to stay with the ex-SOLDIER. What's another shameful act going to do to my name? Yes, I was in love with a man. Yes, I knew it was wrong, but could anyone stop the heart from fluttering. It felt like when I first laid eyes on Rinoa with more passion.

Now, here I was searching everywhere for Cloud like we were already in a relationship. I was pitiful. I walked into the castle. Instead of going to the basement where Ansem's lab was, I decided to walk up to the top of the castle that was labeled off limits. This was the last place to look for Cloud. I knew he wouldn't listen to warnings. I walked through the sewers like I've done several times before. After getting lost in the beginning, I managed to memorize the right turns to make in order to make it to the doorway leading into the castle. I pulled out my flashlight and checked the whole hallway for any signs of Cloud. I didn't want to miss him by accident or laziness. The castle was dusty and in need of a serious cleaning and remodeling. I walked up the torn, blackening carpet until I reached right outside of the library. He could be in here looking for another book to read. I placed the flashlight on my belt, knowing that the light always illumination the room.

I opened the door and shut it behind me. I sensed a presence in the room the second I opened the door. "Cloud?"

"Wouldn't you wish. Then you could finally fuck your new friend."

I knew that voice. "Zell?"

"Now I'm impressed," the voice shifted from back of the library to closer to me. "The traitor remembers me."

I frowned. He saw me as a traitor. That's far worst than seeing myself as a failure. "I didn't betray the garden. Come down here and talk to me."

Fists came out of nowhere and punched me in the gut and face. "I'll show myself when I'm ready," he said, kicking me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, but didn't reach for my gunblade. I was sure I could talk some sense into Zell.

"It wasn't my fault. Something pulled me away, but I've found out enough about those creatures. The only problem was trying to find a way to return. How did you get here?"

Zell kicked me again, but this time I held my blade in front of me to block it. I wasn't going to sit around and let him attack me like this. I swung the blade around and aimed it right at Zell's head. "What you going to do? Kill me? They'll only send someone else."

"Is everyone alright."

"Don't play the victim. It doesn't suit you." Zell came at me again. I blocked most of his attacks, but he seemed faster than I remembered, or I was slowing up. He landed a strong punch in my head. Dazed, I didn't see the kick coming. I laid on my back, the gunblade just barely out of my reach. The world spun around me. His power level increased. I was no match for him anymore. He sat on my waist.

"Just get it over with."

"Oh you think I'm going to kill you and then return to the garden with your head. Oh, no, Squall, you won't get off that easy. I see you have an attraction for that little blond man."

I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my wrists and bent over me. He was extremely close to me that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Zell, did anyone die?"

"You haven't earned that information. At first, I didn't believe that you were a traitor. I was sent to kill you, but I wasn't going to. I knew you had some sort of reason to do what you did. I was going to talk to you. When I found you following that blond and hanging out with a new crowd of people, I knew you were a traitor that they said you were. The friendship is over. I will return to Balamb Garden a hero, the one that killed the traitor. You never had any intension on coming back. If I could reach this world, I know you could reach ours. It's all because of that pretty blond that you remain here. What if I told you that I tasted him already."

I pulled at my arms, but I couldn't get them free. He was much stronger than I remembered. I tried to kick him, but my legs wouldn't reach up far enough to knee him in the back of the head with how he sat on me. Images of him torturing Cloud fueled all the anger inside of me. Zell didn't seem the type to do something like that, but something has changed inside of him. He's not the same man I once called my friend. "You wouldn't do that. He has nothing to do with me."

"Let me tell you how much he screamed when I shoved my dick in his ass. Blood stained the mattress as I rammed in and out of him." I felt disgusted. I couldn't believe it.

"How could you do that to someone?"

Zell merely laughed. "How about we make a deal? Submit to me, and I'll tell you were Cloud is. You can rescue him from the hell he's in. Once you say your final goodbyes to him, I'll come for your head."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll watch me take your boyfriend over and over again until he dies."

I closed my eyes and stopped struggling to get free. I couldn't prevent what happened to Cloud already, but I could stop Zell from doing it to him again. My own body and life sounded like a small sacrifice compared to saving Cloud's life. I opened my eyes back up and looked at Zell. "You win. I'll do anything you want. Promise you'll leave Cloud alone. I'll even return with you to accept my execution publicly."

Zell smirked and pulled out a rope. "Anything I want? Stand up and strip." He moved off me, and I sat there for a few seconds. For you, Cloud. I slowly removed my clothes. First taking off the my jacket and shirt before working on my pants. Once naked, he approached me with a bag. "Down on your stomach, hands behind your back." He tied a rope around my wrists and neck. I tried to move my arms, but the rope cut into my neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Try to squirm out of those knots, and you'll strangle yourself before the fun begins."

The bag ruffled behind me. "Open your mouth." I didn't at first until he pulled on my arms, and the robe restricted the air from entering my lungs. I gasped, and he shoved something round and rubbery in my mouth. I grunted around it as he released my arms. I closed my eyes and put my head down on the ground. He was making this the worst experience possible. Something was shoved cruelly into my entrance. I screamed around the gag and tried to curl away from the pain. He picked my chin up and stared at me. "Now we are ready," Zell said. His eyes changed from blue to an intense blood red.

--------------------------

There is my usual length chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if anything didn't seem to work out and for the cliffhanger. It won't be long for the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to apologize about this chapter right now. I ran into a horrible writer's block and couldn't seem to get out of it. It took forever to get even one thousand words. I know it's not the best chapter, but I didn't want to not put something up today. I promise the next chapter will be better. I want to thank you for the kind reviews. I'm happy I have people that are enjoying this story.

Author Note: This is going to be half in Cloud's view, and the second half will be in Leon's because we're joining them together. I'll make sure it's obvious. As for who's the seme and who's the uke. I'm keeping that a secret for now. Don't kill me yet.

WARNING: Toys and Bondage (This is the continuation of last chapter with Cloud's POV then going into Leon's) Again if you don't like it please don't read it. I'll let you know when it's over. Also there's violence and language.

--------------------------

Chapter Four

Cloud stood in the middle of the lab. Everything was dark, and the computer showed no signs of life. Something didn't feel right. He walked over to the chair Leon always sat in. He was sure Leon would be at the lab. He didn't expect to find nothing. Concern washed all over him. He feared that the person who kidnapped him had already completed what he set out to do. Afraid that Leon was dead, he turned to leave the lab. Cloud reached for his buzzing phone and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"We've checked everywhere in town. We got nothing. How about you?" asked his long time friend.

"Lab is empty. Would he go up to the castle?"

"Maybe," Tifa replied. "The question should be. Would you go up there? Try to think of places you would normally go. I'm sure Leon would search in those places first."

"Alright." Cloud flipped his phone shut and returned it to his belt. How would Leon know most of his hideaways? He smirked, remembering all the times he found Leon spying on him in the past couple of days. He remembered Leon sneaking around the corner to the library in the castle and knocking over a whole bookcase. Then he caught him spying on him from the cave entrance where he was first attacked by this mystery man. He smiled to himself. It's not like he didn't want Leon spying on him. He just wished the man would say something. He left the lab and started through the passage leading to the castle. Grateful for his eyes, he made it through the dark corridors without needing a flashlight. Something echoed suddenly through the sewer. Cloud stared at the walls. He knew he had intense hearing, but that was too subtle for him to hear. It sounded like someone shouting. The echoes made it difficult to know where it was coming from. He knew it was nowhere in the sewer with how quiet it was vibrating off the walls.

(This has sexual situations. If you are uncomfortable don't read.)

Cloud took off running through the remainder of the sewers and into the castle. If Leon was shouting to someone, then whoever chained him to that bed was already there. He climbed the stairs two at a time in order to speed himself up. He knew he could easily jump over the railing to the second floor from where he entered the room, but he didn't want to accidentally miss and make any noise. A muffled screamed came from the library. Holding his breath, Cloud cracked the door open to access the situation. What he found angered him. Leon was bound with his hands behind his back, and his hips raised. A blond man knelt behind him. To his relief, he was still clothed. Cloud knew he got there before anything horrible happened. He reached around and gripped the Buster Sword with two hands. Building his energy up, Cloud unleashed he's strongest attack, destroying the door and knocking the blond fighter away from Leon. "Bastard," he grunted, entering the room. Zell flew against the wall and remained motionless. Cloud glanced over at Leon, and his heart broke. The poor man was lying on his stomach with a thick dildo sticking out.

(Switching POV's and continue with the sexual situation)

Cloud! His voice was a godsend and the devil. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I wanted him here to save me from this personal hell. My confused mind moved between the two options even though I didn't have an option. I lowered myself on the ground in attempt to ease the pain. I began to feel sick, but the gag prevented me from empting whatever was in my stomach. I closed my eyes to ease the nauseating feeling. Gentle fingers touched my shoulder before unlocking the gag. "Pull it out. Please," I begged. I hated being so weak, but I couldn't take the pain and humiliation anymore.

"I need you to relax. Take a deep breath. I don't want to hurt you." Cloud wrapped his fingers around my hand and eased whatever was inside of me out. I grunted and squeezed my eyes shut. It hurt just as bad going in as it did coming back out. He untied my hands and pulled the rope off my neck. I could feel a small amount of liquid sliding down my thighs.

Once my breathing slowed and the pain dissipated, I sat up and looked at Cloud. He looked one hundred percent, like nothing happened to him. He handed me my clothes. I dropped them and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry. He was my problem not yours." Something didn't add up, but Cloud was excellent at hiding things.

(Okay it's fine to read now if you are skipping over that other part.)

"What are you talking about?" Laughter filled the room. Cloud reached down and pulled his sword closer to him. I looked over at where Zell was thrown. He was slowly getting up. Quickly getting my clothes back on, I grabbed my gunblade and stood next to Cloud. His expressionless face was hard to read. What made matters worse was Zell. I didn't believe he was responsible for this. Something or someone had to be possessing him.

"It was enjoyable watching you fall for every word I said." Zell moved away from the wall, but kept his eyes on Cloud. Cloud clearly wanted to unleash another attack at him. He moved in front of me as if I was the victim and couldn't defend myself.

"You're not Zell." I placed my hand on Cloud's shoulder to push him off to the side. "There were times when Zell didn't trust me, but he would never do such a thing. Who are you really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zell launched at me with speeds that I could barely track. I blocked a few blows before I noticed he was going after Cloud. I was torn between protecting an old friend or a new friend.

"Zell, don't make me do this!" He stopped in-between the two of us with a smirk that reminded me of the old days.

"Take your shot, Squall. Do it or Cloud is going down."

"How do you know about him?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions. Ten seconds, Squall."

I grunted when he took off towards Cloud. Closing my eyes, I shot him, hitting him directly in the shoulder. He jumped away from us and landed on top of one of the smaller bookcases. He clenched his shoulder and continued to smirk. "I'll be back, Squall. Don't let your guard down." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. My legs gave out, and I fell to the ground. Moving my body quickly strained it.

Cloud knelt beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. He told me." I couldn't finish the sentence, but Cloud knew what I was talking about.

"He didn't touch me. Lie down, and I'll heal you so we can make it back home."

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

Cloud pushed me down on the ground and pulled out a green cylinder from his sword. "Stop worrying about me. You were the one with a ball gag and a dildo hanging out of your ass."

I growled and punched him in the face. I don't know whether I was more pissed that he brought it up casually, or the fact that he was rubbing it in my face. I also didn't even care if he was doing this on purpose. I stood up and started for the door, but Cloud grabbed my hand first. He punched me in the gut and threw me against the wall. "Bastard! Don't you know not to hit an injured man." I kicked him off me and swung my blade around the front.

"You don't seem injured." Cloud pressed his sword against mine and pushed me backwards. Digging my heels in the ground, I grabbed his sword and swept his feet out from under him. I pinned his arms above his head and kissed him without missing a beat.

He lied there stunned for a few seconds before responding. He lifted his back and flipped me over. He had me pinned faster than I had him. "If you're going to kiss me like that you better be prepared to fuck me," he said. I groaned and tried to sit up to kiss him again, but he held me down by my shoulders. "Right now you're not in the best of minds. If you love me, that's fine, but we're not doing this here and now. I don't want you regretting it and using me as an act to rid yourself of the humiliation you feel."

I stared up at him. He was right. Relaxing underneath him, I perfectly understood what my mind was thinking. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Who was that man?"

I frowned. "His name is Zell. He's my best friend. He claims that he was sent by my base to capture and execute me. Even if I was the traitor he was calling me, Zell would never attack me without having answers first. I'm sorry to get you involved in this."

"We're friends, aren't we?" I smiled and sat up.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until I can stop Zell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing," Cloud commented, using the healing materia. Everything felt much better when he was done. I never thought the materia would work on me, but it did. I always thought it was something designed to help mako enhanced soldiers. "Leon, how did he know about mako?"

I blinked. "I don't know. I didn't know about your mako strength until you told me. Why do you ask?"

"He had me secured to the bed using anti-mako chains. Shin-Ra was the only place you could get something like that. I haven't run into that since I defeated Sephiroth the first time in my world. That would be the only place to get those chains. If you say he's not the same, who do you think could be possessing him?"

"Ultimecia possessed someone in my world. I defeated her a long time ago, or I thought I did. I hope I did. I could understand her wanting me dead, but this sexual thing she has going on is different. It's unnerving."

Cloud stood up and grabbed his sword. "We'll head back to my house so you don't have to explain things to everyone. I know how they could get whenever you want to hide things." I smiled and stood as well. Something inside of me knew that I could trust him, but I had to figure out what happened to Zell. Every scenario flashed threw my head. One haunted me the most. What if he wasn't possessed?

--------------------------------

Wow. That was harder to complete than I thought. Again I apologize if it flat out sucked. I have no idea where the writer's block came from. Maybe I'm tired. I'll get some sleep before starting the next chapter. I don't want to have another day like that. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to get out of that writer's block and this chapter flowed so much better than the last one. I know I'm really throwing some horrible spins in the chapter, but I promise you'll all know what is really going on by the next chapter. Of course you would LOL it would be the second to last chapter then. I hope I didn't lose anyone with the last chapter and now onward to the next chapter.

Warning: Yaoi goodness towards the end of the chapter but just a sample. Oh and it's consensual. Imagine that LOL

--------------------------

Chapter Five

I stood in Cloud's living room. He lived a simple life, but peaceful life. He had a blue couched that faced the fireplace. Cloud was presently upstairs changing his clothes. I've never seen him wear anything other than his SOLDIER uniform. I'm sure he has at least twenty of them. I smiled and threw the match into the fireplace. That goes the same for me. I own several dozen of the same outfit. I had them custom made in Traverse Town and here. Cloud must have down the same thing. I took my jacket off and lied it over the couch. No television. No wonder he was always in the library. I did repairs around the town to help pass the time, but at night I had a small television. There was nothing ever good on, but it was something.

I walked into the next room. My bare feet passed over a mat. His exercise room or training room. I crouched down and picked up a stick. I tested it against my palm; thick and strong. This could do damage to anyone trying to take him by surprise. I walked it over to the couch and stuck it underneath. If Zell was planning on attacking us here, we'll have plenty of weapons nearby. I looked at the stairs where Cloud disappeared to earlier. I was giving him another five minutes to do whatever he was doing up there before I came up. He was making me nervous. Taking all but one belt off my pants, I moved them and my jacket over to coat rack I found in the other room.

I moved through the training room and into the kitchen. He didn't cook much. There wasn't any dirty dishes. I opened the refrigerator and cabinets, nothing. A pack of crackers and a gallon of water was everything he had in the house. "Sorry, I haven't had much of an appetite recently. We can order out." I turned around and stared at Cloud. Not what I was expecting. He was only in black shorts and a gray short-sleeve shirt. I bit my lip, trying not to make it obvious that he should have chosen something that covered more.

"I wasn't really hungry. Just snooping I guess." Cloud snorted and moved back towards the fireplace. "Don't you ever get bored here?"

"Not really. I've never been one to sit for long in one place. In my world, I had my own delivery service just to keep me moving from place to place. I guess it's side affects from being in SOLDIER. We never remained in one place."

"Completely opposite from SeeD. I used to voluntary for recusant missions just to go somewhere else." Cloud poked the fire.

"We're you following me all those nights over a crush or obsession?"

I blushed and turned my head away. I didn't know if I was ready to tell him the truth or not. I sighed and crossed my arms. "A little of both I guess. I first I thought it was because we shared the same personality. The same will to want to do things alone. Then, I realized you were searching for Sephiroth or a fight for that matter. I didn't want you getting hurt so I would follow you just to protect you if I had to. Aerith stated the obvious last night, and I placed all the pieces together. I tried to fight it as much as I could. I didn't know if you felt the same or even close to the same. And being with a man is frowned upon in my world. I was fighting a lot of internal demons. But, I guess you didn't need to here all of that."

Cloud wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad."

"What?"

"I'm glad you finally told me because now I can tell you. The feeling is mutual. I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for awhile now and had similar internal demons. Can I ask you something now that we are baring our souls?"

I pulled Cloud over to the couch and sat down. No reason to keep standing. "Anything."

"Why did you feel the need to change your name?"

I knew he would eventually ask me that. My usual answers didn't seem to work now. I decided to tell the truth about it all. "When I first arrived at Traverse Town, my pride wasn't in the best shape. Not only was I the only one to be transported over to this town, but I realized that none of my attacks worked against the heartless. My base was completely taken over, and I thought the worst happened. Then, the heartless started to appear in that world as well. I heard about your group and feared that if you found out that I was a failure, I would never be able to join your group. I wanted to know all about the heartless so I could kill them. You were the only ones that seemed to know more than me. Dropping my first name and shortening my last name, I found a new name for me. Kind of like a new beginning."

Cloud patiently let me tell my story. The entire time his face remained blank. "We would have never denied you because of a failure. If we did, we would have to deny all of us. Especially me. I failed at saving my best friend. He died protecting me and with the mako poisoning, I took on his life without even knowing it. For the longest time I thought I was SOLDIER first class, but it turned out I was just a lowly second class that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. We all have our past failures that we're not proud of."

"Was that who gave you that sword?"

"Yes and no. It was the sword that he died with. In his last breaths, he told me to live a life for the both of them. I've been trying to keep that promise. When I fight with that sword, I feel like he's fighting right there next to me. It's comforting knowing that even though he's dead, he'll never truly be gone. So, how did you get that scar?"

I ran my finger along the long scar on my forehead and down my nose. "Confession time, huh? I had a rival at my base. We were constantly fighting and trying to beat each other. Seifer and I were fighting in a simulation when he sliced his sword across my face. I got him as well, but the scar wasn't nearly as long as mine. He betrayed our base not too long after that. Zell never liked him even before his betrayal. When I recovered and left the hospital wing, I remembered finding Zell cursing his name with a hotdog in his mouth and two in his hands." I laughed. "He loved eating hotdogs, but the cafeteria seemed to always run out of them by the time we went for lunch, but that day he managed to get three."

"You and Zell sound like great friends."

"We were best friends. It's difficult having to fight him. Earlier when you said that stuff to me. Did you want to anger me?"

Cloud lowered his head. "I wanted to make sure you still had your fighting spirit." He pressed his lips into mine. "I wanted to make sure that he didn't take everything from you. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Physically I'm fine. Emotionally I could do better, but not to worry. That doesn't mean I don't want to caress your body and make you mine. And wearing that outfit isn't making my pants any looser."

Cloud laughed and straddled my legs. "I could fix that problem." He rubbed against me. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him. Now was not the right time for this, but I couldn't voice for him to stop. It felt too good. I wanted this.

"That's not fixing it, Cloud."

He placed his hand in between my legs. "Everybody knows you got to pop a zit before easing the pressure." He unbuckled my belt and opened my pants. He slid his fingers across the tip of my member. I moaned. He slipped off my legs and wrapped his lips around my member. I gasped and jerked from my seat, but he held my hips down. The warmth of his mouth felt deliciously satisfying. I wouldn't expect him to be this experienced. I haven't been with too many men. Actually, I haven't been with any man before. Rinoa was my first crush, and we didn't get far. His tongue slid the entire length of my member. I moaned and focused on him again. I was coming close.

"Cloud," I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. He didn't stop. In fact, he continued faster. "Cloud, I'm…" I tried again, but he didn't release me. It was becoming harder and harder to keep everything built up. "Cloud!" I gasped as my body released. He swallowed everything and released me. I breathed heavier, and my eyes were having trouble focusing for a few seconds. My body was easing down from its high very slowly.

He smirked for a few seconds before his eyes turned serious. "Enjoy the show?" He grabbed his sword and turned around just as Zell walked around the corner.

"Actually, I was hoping you would go further, but I underestimated your mako senses."

"How do you know about it?"

Zell laughed and looked at me. I managed to compose myself and lift my gunblade. "Simple really. The red-head that I stole the chains from was easy to get information out of. I would have to admit that he put up a fight before hand, but every person has their weaknesses. Isn't that right, Cloud? You have a lot of things people could use against you. Squall doesn't. He has nothing left except for you. You're he's weakness, and you're friends are your weakness. Let's go up to your bedroom, Cloud."

Cloud lowered his sword and stared at Zell as if he knew something. "What do you sense?"

"There's people upstairs. I didn't sense them before, but now I do. Let's go along with him for now and make our move later," he whispered. I nodded and placed the gunblade at my side. I didn't want to harm Zell, but I didn't want to force him to hurt whoever was upstairs. There had to be some way around this.

-------------------------

Two more chapters to go. This one moved smoother than the last one. Again I apologize. Apparently I needed sleep after all. LOL Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't kill me please. I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow without fail I promise. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

This is the second to last chapter. I'm know it's ending two days sooner than I anticipated, but I seemed to move through the story faster and eliminated two chapters by combining a few chapters. I might add the last two chapters today. I need to work on it first so it'll be a late update if I do add the last chapter. All the questions will be answered in this chapter. But if I left something not answered please tell me. I occasionally do that.

Author's Note/Warning: I'm going farfetched with this chapter and going to the unthinkable.

WARNING: Spoilers from FFVIII. I'm not going to say much, just enough to know who the person is.

-----------------------

Chapter Six

The trip up the stairs felt like walking up a mountain. I knew who he had, but I didn't know how he managed to capture all of them. Cid wouldn't be one to just follow someone. Clearly he still doesn't follow Cloud's ever word. I looked over at Cloud. Actually, he didn't seem much like a leader. Maybe they followed him for other reasons like trust and friendship. Maybe that's where I went wrong. Even though Zell was my friend, SeeD was still an army much like what Cloud came from. Zell opened the door to one of the bedrooms upstairs and waited for us to enter first.

Cloud stopped right in the room. I had to squeezed around him in order to get in. I gasped looking at all his friends. There were all blindfolded and tied securely to the wall with their chains hooked to one of Cloud's swords shoved into the wall. Cloud still had his emotionless face on as he shifted away from the doorway. I shook my head, watching him make a few more steps to his friends. "Now, now, Mr. Strife. I wouldn't move to them. Not yet that is." Zell stood next to me and smirked. "Cloud, sit down beside your friends and put your hands behind your back."

Cloud didn't move at first. Knowing the damage Zell could do, I stepped between him and the others in the room. "Cloud, stop being stubborn," I commented. Grunting, he sat down with the others and placed his hands behind his back. Zell grabbed chains and Cloud's sword. With all the strength he could, Zell shoved the sword into the wall and chained Cloud to it. I knew it wouldn't hold him, but Cloud wouldn't do anything else he knew he had an opening.

"Now that no one can interrupt us shall we continue?" I moved away from him and stood in the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Hand me the gunblade. Can't have you thinking you can fight back." I tossed the blade on the ground and glared at him.

"It's humorous that you think I need a blade to take you down."

"Considering you were no match for me before, I would say yes."

"I was holding back, Ultimecia."

Zell smirked and turned back towards me holding a similar rope from earlier. "I always knew you were a genius, Squall."

"I destroyed you. There was nothing left. How did you survive? How did you get inside of Zell?

"So many questions. I'll answer one question, and I'll show you the answer to the other one. How's that sound?"

I growled and approached him. "Enough of this. Let Cloud and his friends go. This is a personal battle between the two of us."

"No. I know you too well. If there was no one here, you could sacrifice yourself in a matter of seconds. You don't hold your life as important as you hold others. We continue just the way we are."

"I'll do whatever you say if you let them go."

"I don't need you consensual in order to do this. I didn't need Zell that way either." I stared at him. She never needed to jump bodies like that before. Something was clearly wrong, but I didn't understand why she needed or wanted to be inside of my body. I know it could be revenge, but she was desperate.

"Selphie. You were inside of Selphie, weren't you? That's not possible. You can only jump to other sorceresses." I suddenly realized.

"You'll be surprised at what you can do whenever you're desperate to keep your life. Those fucking heartless ruined the plans, but I'm not concerned anymore. I have you right where I want you. I want you in the same position you were in at the library."

I glanced at Cloud and frowned. I was willing to go along with this, but I knew that once it was over with, I would never be the same. She would use me until she found a better host. I'll never see Cloud again. I was sure of it. "When you leave Zell, will he die?"

He smirked at me. "Luckily, I haven't been in his body for long. He'll probably sleep for awhile, but you and I will be long gone before he wakes. You, well, I'll make it as painful as possible for your body. You won't survive this. Enough talk."

"Zell, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry," I said, turning quickly and punching him right in the face. I flipped over to my sword and picked it up. I took one shot to his shoulder and the other to his knee. I knew that if I could stop him from moving as quickly, I could have a chance at a fighter. Aiming to take out his other knee, I missed, but a figure appeared out of nowhere and pinned Zell to the floor.

I blinked. Not questioning how Cloud managed to remove the sword out of the wall, nor how he got over there so quickly, I stood up and pointed my gunblade directly at Zell's head. "You wouldn't kill me," he hissed.

"You forget how Zell lived." I stabbed him through the other shoulder. "He'd rather die than to be your bitch. This ends here." I removed the blade and charged it for one final blow. I didn't want to kill my best friend, and I was finding it difficult to pull the trigger. I had no choice. This was the test that my world sent me. Frowning, I threw my blade away. I couldn't do it.

Cloud glanced at me. He didn't question nor made a disappointed face. He shoved Zell against the wall and pinned him there using all the swords around the room. He didn't hit any vital organs or veins, but it was enough to knock Zell out for awhile. I felt worst than abandoning my world. I wasn't the same person anymore. I never second guessed my orders or what needed to be done. Cloud freed his friends while I stared at Zell. I wished I knew how to free him from that bitch.

Aerith walked over to Zell. "He's possessed, huh? Leon, tell me about her."

(Spoiler)

I leaned against the wall. "Ultimecia is from the future. She uses a time machine for lack of better words to possess other sorceresses. We defeated her, but apparently she found a new way to possess people. I noticed that Selphie was acting different when we returned to base, but I didn't question it. I should have though."

(Spoiler done)

Aerith ran her fingers along Zell's cheek. "If I could pull her out of Zell, do you have something to defeat her."

I shook my head. "When that light pulled me into Traverse Town, I only had my weapon. I don't have any of our technology with me. If I could open up a portal to my world, I could bring him back with me and my friends could extract her, but…" I glanced at Cloud. It would mean goodbye. They would never let me return to this world if they let me live at all. To save Zell, I guess there was nothing else I could do. Cloud looked away from me. He knew what I was saying.

"I'll open the portal, but it'll be your choice whether you walk through it." Aerith knelt on the ground and placed folded her hands. Praying to whatever she was praying to, a glow surrounded her before opening up a small circle in the wall. The colors swirled like something being dumped down a drain. I pulled all the swords off Zell and threw him over my shoulder. I looked at Cloud one last time before walking through the portal. I wanted to stay with Cloud for the rest of my life, but right at this moment ridding the world of Ultimecia was priority number one.

My base was how I left it, beautiful and untouched. "Squall!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and braced my weight on my back leg just in time for Selphie to hug me. "I'm so glad you're alright. I didn't believe her when she said you were still alive and she was going after you. Did you managed to get her out of Zell?"

I shook my head. "Where's Quistis?"

"In the hospital ward. She has a serum ready to rid Ultimecia, but you have to forever me for this." She pulled out her nunchaku as a group of soldiers surrounded us. "Place Zell on the ground and put your hands up." I did as she said and looked at her. I expected as much.

The group escorted us to the hospital ward where Quistis waited. "Sorry, Squall, but I want to make sure we got the one that Ultimecia was hiding in. Sit down." I sighed and sat on the bed beside where they lied Zell down on. She injected me with something. I felt a little dizzy, but nothing more. She did the same to Zell who jerked up in his sleep a few minutes later.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill her. Where's a freaking hotdog? I'm starving." I smiled and shook my head. Leave it to Zell to go from a ranting rage to wanting food.

Quistis smacked him in the head. "Is hotdogs all you can think of?" I moved out of the ward quietly and quickly. Right about now I didn't want to be around anyone. I don't know what the serum was nor did I care. Zell was back to the way he always acted. Something in that shot killed Ultimecia or pushed her back to her time. It angered me that she could be defeated just like that. I felt like something happened while the heartless was here. Maybe they figured out how to defeat them while I was gone, and that led them to figure out a way to rid Ultimecia. They didn't need me at all.

Walking up to my dorm room, I shut my door. I didn't bother locking it, thinking that no one would bother me in here. I felt like an outcast now. Someone completely out of the loop. Maybe I was doing that to myself, but my heart felt horrible. I really didn't want to be around people. The only person I wanted to see was Cloud. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. A white light bubbled in the middle of the ceiling. "What are you waiting for?" I looked up at Rinoa standing by the door. "He's waiting for you."

"How do you…"

"Know?" She smiled. "I figured there was something keeping you in that other world. You could've returned on your own, but something kept you there. He's cute." She laughed and handed me a picture. "You dropped this in the medical ward. I never known you to carry something like this in your pocket."

"I didn't." I walked over to her and picked up the picture of Cloud. "Tell him" was written on the back. It must have been from Aerith. I smiled, but frowned quickly. "This is my world, Rinoa."

"It's not where you want to be. This is your last chance, Squall. Stay here and fall back into protocol or go live your life how you want for once with the person that owns your heart." The white light on my ceiling expanded more. I looked over at her again.

"Thank you, Rinoa." Jumping up into the light, I found myself back in the library of the castle. Now to find Cloud.

-----------------------------

One more chapter to go. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said that this was going to come out much later than the other chapter, but it's not very long. I ran out of steam and just wanted to get this story done. I know the plot dropped, and it felt like it went too fast because I realized that it was premature to write a story like this. Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this story. I don't know when I'll publish a new story or what it's going to be. I'll think of something eventually.

WARNING: Yaoi goodness full force this time.

-----------------

Chapter Seven

I stretched and looked out the window to the library. Night had fallen, but it looked too dark to have been early in the night. It had to be around midnight, judging on the position of the moon. I smiled and took off running. Cloud would be on his midnight excursion if he continued it. Running through the castle and the sewer, I stopped just outside of the door. The town was deserted and only a few houses still had lights on. Cloud's was completely dark. I smiled and ran down to the cliff. I wanted to be with him.

I stopped just outside of the cave. He looked at beautiful as he did the first time I found him. The wind gently blowing his hair. I moved quickly and quietly, but he knew someone was coming. He turned to me and for the first time, I saw an expression on his face. "Squall," he breathed.

"Squall died bravely defending his base from the heartless. My name is Leon. Remember, Cloud?" He launched at me and punched me in the head.

"Idiot. I thought I'd never see you again. I hate you," he said over and over again in-between kisses.

I smiled and flipped him over. "It's not nice hitting someone like that you love. I should punish you for that."

"Go ahead and try." Cloud arched his back and pushed me off him. His strength was uncanny. "Catch me if you can." He ran towards the cave. I smiled and took off. He was purposely not running at his full speed. He stopped at the door to his house, and I slammed him against the door, flipping him around. I kissed him deeply. I wanted him so badly.

Turning the doorknob, I pushed it open, and we fell on the floor. Cloud groaned underneath me. "Knock the wind out of me. Jeeze." I laughed and got off him. I knew my life was changing forever, but this time I wasn't scared or trying to hold onto the past. Here and now was the only thing I could think of.

Cloud flipped me over and straddled my legs. I kicked the door shut. "Who says you get to be on top?"

"I won the fight."

"No you didn't." Rolling until my back collided with the wall leading to his training room, I smirked and flipped his body until I was straddling him. I kissed him deeply, removing his shirt while he did the same to me. I licked his neck and slid my tongue all the way down until I reached his nipple. Taking it in-between my teeth, I sucked on it. Cloud hissed underneath it.

"Did I win now?" Cloud groaned and slid his knee between my legs, rubbing me.

"If you don't go faster, I'm going to take over." Chuckling, I took his pants off as quickly as possible along with mine. I've never had sex with a man before, but I knew how to do it. I've heard enough about it. Cloud pulled me into a kiss. "Just do it," he commanded.

"Yes, sir." I placed my finger into his entrance.

"You're too kind," he whispered flipping me over. Taking my member into his hands, he pushed himself down on it. I gasped from the sudden heat and tightness around me.

"Cloud," I moaned. He lifted himself up and dropped himself down at a rapid pace. I stopped him for a second. "Is this a built up need?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you again, and I won't get my chance."

"I'm here to stay," I whispered, kissing him deeply. Without removing myself, I gently eased him underneath me. "We have all night." I pulled out and pushed back inside of him slowly, but this time hitting his prostate. He gasped and moaned my name. Smiling, I hit it every time, gradually increasing my speed every several thrusts. Sweat glistened on both our skins, making Cloud's body glow beautifully in the moonlight shining through the window.

Feeling myself getting close, I reached my hand between us and pumped him in time with my thrusts. His breathing increased. Whimpering beneath me, I knew there was only so long he and I could last. Screaming my name, Cloud climaxed first. His walls clamped down on me, making it impossible for me to hold out anymore.

I slid out of him before lying down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me. "How is Zell?"

"Craving hotdogs. She's gone. My friends had a serum that rid her from him."

He placed his head down on my chest. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Me either, but the army life wasn't for me anymore. I wanted to be with you." Cloud kissed me. "I love you," I admitted for the first time.

Cloud smiled. "I love you, too." He slid his hand down and caressed my thigh. "Round two?"

"My way this time. And not here on the floor like horny dogs." Cloud laughed and stood up.

"Last one upstairs gets bottom." I smiled and watched him disappear upstairs. I'll let him win this time, but just this time. I gathered up our clothes and disappeared upstairs. This was what I truly wanted.

---------------------------

There you have it. I know it's fast. I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that I had nothing left for this chapter but that. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


End file.
